Kamei Eri
Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) was a member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. She joined in late 2003 as a sixth generation member along with Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Junjun and Linlin. Biography 2002 Kamei was selected from the Morning Musume Love Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as a member of the sixth generation. She first appeared on the single "Shabondama" and her first record was Morning Musume's sixth album, Ai no Dai 6 Kan. 2003 She was placed in Morning Musume Sakura Gumi in January 2003 and released two singles as a part of the group before it went inactive. 2004 Towards late 2004, Kamei is thought to have opened up after receiving her own segment on the Japanese variety show Hello! Morning, where she had been a regular since her debut. In the segment, known as "Eric Kamezō no Maido Arii!", she, along with her co-host Nakazawa Yuko, and most often several guests promote the latest products from the Hello! Project. In 2004, Kamei appeared in the 2004 Hello! Project shuffle units unit H.P. All Stars. She was also involved in Morning Musume Sakura Gumi when Morning Musume was split into two groups. 2005 Her segment was removed from the show in the winter of 2005, but she still stars in the rest of the show as a regular. Initially, Kamei struggled the most out of the sixth generation to create a presence for herself. She got her big break playing the role of field reporter Elizabeth Kyamei on the Hello! Pro News segment on Hello! Morning, showing her comedic side and breaking her out of her shell. She has since tackled a number of comedic roles, with notable favorites like her parody of Yon-sama (Korean actor ). She even got her own corner on the revised Hello! Pro Hour corner as salesman Eric Kamezou in "Eric Kamezou no Maido Ari 2010 It was announced on August 8, 2010 that Eri would be graduating from Hello! Project along with 8th Gen members Junjun and Linlin. Tsunku announced this on his blog and at that day's Hello! Project Concert. He states that the reason was that she had a serious medical condition of the skin. A direct quote from him: About the graduation of Eri Kamei, 6th generation member Eri Kamei came to me several times regarding her health condition. One time, she said to me : "I would like to find the time to cure the atopic dermatitis that I'm suffering from". '' ''Since the time she joined the Morning Musume。'', it looks like she was dealing with symptoms like itching and slight skin color changes. She took medication to calm the symptoms down and she also used make-up to cover it but during live concerts, there is a lot of sweat and many outfits to put on, which made her recovery very difficult.'' Some may say it is "just a skin problem" but according to doctors, an external problem like skin problem may move to an internal level. It may as well have an impact on her spirit, her mental level. Also, for her, it is a serious thing so she decided to focus on her recovery instead of letting it continue. '' ''Eri Kamei will graduate from the Morning Musume。'' 'and the Hello! Project on the last day of the Morning Musume'。'Autumn 2010 concert tour. As for her activities after that, I intend to discuss with her after her full recovery. Kamei's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. Profile *'''Name: Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *'Nickname:' Eririn, Kame-chan, Kamei-chan, Kyamei-san, Eri-chan, Kame, Kyamei, PPP (Pokepokepuu) *'Birth date:' 1988.12.23 (age 23) *'Birthplace:' Arakawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Height:' 157.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Special skill:' Running, dancing, arguing *'Hobbies:' Reading books, email, buying makeup, karaoke, watching concert DVDs *'Motto:' You are yourself! Don't compare yourself! *'Favorite colors:' Pink, gray, black, brown, white *'Favorite flowers:' Roses *'Favorite season:' Winter *'Favorite words:' Love, good night *'Favorite food:' Umeboshi, yoghurt, spaghetti, pasta, udon, ramen, soba *'Disliked food:' Green peas *'Favorite songs:' I WISH, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, Shabondama *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–2010) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) **Tanpopo # (2009) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–2010) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Shabondama (Debut Single) * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as '''Muten Musume') * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Last Single) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Discography DVDs *2003.07.16 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Member DVD (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバーDVD) *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Kamei Eri DVD *2009.01.14 20 DREAMS *2010.03.03 too sweet Eri *2010 Arigatou (ありがとう) Photobooks *2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.21 Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *2005.09.16 DAYS *2006.05.26 17sai (17才) *2007.02.28 Love Hello! Kamei Eri in Phuket (ラブハロ! 亀井絵里 in プーケット) *2007.10.10 MAPLE *2008.04.03 ERI *2008.12.23 20 (Hatachi) (20 (はたち)) *2010.02.25 sweet *2010.09.26 Eririn (えりりん) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! 〜Memories〜 (ハロハロ! 〜Memories〜) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2010.12.10 THANKS Works Filmography *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) Anime *2009– Jewelpet (ジュエルペット) Radio Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 FASHIONABLE Trivia *Attended a private middle school and a private high school. *She has an older brother and a younger sister. *She is close friends with Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. *She auditioned because she "wanted to change herself." *When she first joined, Kamei stated that she liked small tight spaces, even saying she liked packed trains. *Many fans credit her stint as Elizabeth Kyamei, and later, her drastic hairstyle change to a short cut, as the start of her image change into a bubbly, burikko type role. *Like Fujimoto Miki, she is infamous for her lack of drawing skill. *Kamei stated on the radio program "Young Town Douyoubi" (aired on 2006.06.17) that her father named her "Eri" after his favorite Southern All Stars song, "Itoshi no Ellie." *She usually wears perfume. When she was younger and wanted to try it out for the first time, she wasn’t sure what to pick so she went into her older brother’s room and tried out his. *She likes western clothing. *She is not good at waking up in the morning. Linlin once said that Kamei sometimes came to work with her eyes still closed. *She said she goes to sleep really fast after work, around 10:30. *In her first Yorosen! episode as teacher, she stated that she had a tuna fetish. *Kamei suffers from Dermatitis, which eventually lead to her graduation. *There is a music video of Kamei, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina performing their audition song, Do it! Now. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about Tuna. *Recently, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, and Fujimoto Miki posted on their blogs some photos featurning Kamei Eri. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Junjun and Linlin) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1988 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Tanpopo Category:2010 departures Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type AB Category:December births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen!